


Casey VS Computers

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck VS Alternate Universes [4]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Casey has a family but not Alex, Casey has a tragic back story, Chuck owns a computer repair service, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Casey calls a computer repair service to get some help at his sister's company while she is out of town and starts up a friendship with the guy and they start a texting relationship while Casey tries to work through some past pain.





	1. Chapter 1

“Carmichael Nerd Herd his is Chuck how can I help you with your tech repair needs”  
“If I shoot it will I lose everything?”  
“I guess it depends on what you are shooting it with and what you are aiming for”  
“I have a desert eagle just begging to be used, and all of it, I want to blow it into a million pieces”  
“I don’t know what a desert eagle is but it sounds scary, let’s hold off on that for now. Can you tell me what the problem is?”  
“I work for Serenity Security and our building is under construction and the dumbass construction workers cut the power line and now some of our computers are not turning on at all and some of them have wavy lines going across the screen and at least two computers have a blue screen”  
“Sounds like the entire system was fried, I’ll have to send my entire team out for this one. Do you know if the computers were plugged right into the wall or a surge protector?”  
“Most are plugged right into the wall, there are ten computers, each in different offices, then there is two more in the main office and four at the front desk for the security cameras”  
“I can send the team out now, I know how big of a company Serenity is so I know it’s important to get back up and running”  
“How much is this going to cost?”  
“I will send you an email with all the information I will need and I will contact your insurance company and the construction companies insurance and make sure you don't have to pay a dime. Just give me your name and email and they will be over within the hour”  
Casey gave his information and hung up.

One week later.  
“Carmichael Nerd Herd this is Chuck how can I help you with your tech repair needs”  
“This is John Casey from Serenity Security”  
“Oh hello, Mr. Casey is there a problem with the computers?”  
“Call me Casey, just Casey”  
“Sure thing, Casey, how can I help?”  
“Well I wanted to thank you for the quick response and prompt repairs and also for getting the insurance to cover the bill”  
“No problem”  
“Do you also do personal computers?”  
“We do computers of all kinds also gaming systems and cell phones”  
“My siblings insisted I get a computer for answering emails and my sister said something about facebook but I have no idea what that is. and I need to use google docs for work stuff, can that be done on this thing”  
Chuck tried not to laugh. “I can help with that, but those are both things you can do on your phone if you aren't comfortable using a computer”  
“According to my sister my phone is a dinosaur and could never do those things, she has been trying to get me to get a new phone but I’m not spending that kind of money”  
“Okay, how about we start with telling me what kind of computer you have?”  
“It’s blue”  
“Okay, does it have any words written on it?”  
“Chrome”  
“Is it a laptop or a tablet”  
“According to the box, it’s both”  
“I agree with your sister, you need a phone upgrade so we can send each other pictures” Chuck laughed.“I’m guessing it's a Chromebook since you mentioned needing to use google docs. And the Chromebook can be a laptop then flipped over to be a tablet and I know you have a Gmail account so that helps a lot”  
Chuck spend over an hour helping Casey set up with a computer and giving him any helpful tip he could.

-A few days later

“Carmichael Nerd Herd this is Chuck how can I help you with your tech repair needs”  
“When I got to work today there was a box on my desk and inside was a phone and your business card. Did you buy me a phone?”  
“Technically no, the company gets sent phones from the phone companies to play around with so we can help our customers better, that one is two models ago so we don’t need it anymore, though you could use it”  
“How are you supposed to talk me through setting it up if we are talking on the phone”  
“Open up your computer, I sent you an email the link is to a youtube video I made just for you”  
“You’re kidding right?”  
“No” Chuck laughed, Casey really enjoyed hearing his laugh, it made him smile, nothing makes him smile unless guns are involved. “I even put some apps on there for you, just promise I will be the first person you sent a text to, and it better include an emoji”  
“I don’t have your cell number”  
“This is my cell number, I’m on call all day every day so it’s easier this way”  
“Well with my love for technology expect a text in three days” Casey laughed, Casey never laughs.  
“It’s an android so it will have similar features to your Chromebook so that should help”  
“Thanks, Chuck”  
“Call me if you need me”

Casey would never admit that it took him a good five minutes to remember how to get into his email. He clicked the link and was sad to see that Chuck’s face wasn't in the video just his hands, and wow did he have nice long fingers. Casey really need to get to laid if he was having dirty thoughts about a guys hands that he has never met.

Casey: Hello, this is Casey

Chuck: I thought the rule was one emoji 🙃

Casey: You did not cover that in your video

Chuck: There is a smiley face on your keyboard, click that then select one 👽

Casey: What is the point? 🍺  
Casey: I can only see like 5 that I would maybe consider using, most of these have no point.  
Casey: who wants this 💩

Chuck: You’re killing me 😂😂😂😂  
Chuck: I just thought it would be fun since you seem to be anti technology

Casey: I’m old school, it’s taking me forever to type each message, and now you want me to add ridiculous little pictures to each one 🖕

Chuck: You don’t have to, but the more you type the better you get at it.  
Chuck: And you can send me pictures if you ever need help with your computer, it may make it easier in the future since you paid for the year service and I’m your 24/7 tech.

Casey: For Serenity, not for my personal use

Chuck: I won’t tell if you don’t

Casey: So if I call you at 3 am with some ridiculous thing you will help me

Chuck: We have a regular customer who always gets porn viruses in the middle of the night, trust me, anything is better than that.  
Chuck: and if you are desperate for porn just let me know and I’ll help

Casey: Help with what? 😉

Chuck: Oh god, uh sorry, I meant I can tell you ways to go about it without viruses. I’m so sorry that was very unprofessional of me  
Chuck: On a plus side it's almost impossible to get a virus on a chromebook

Casey: It’s okay, made me laugh  
Casey: To be honest I didn't even know you could watch porn on your computer

Chuck: How old are you?  
Chuck: You can watch it on your phone too, I’ve actually seen someone watching it on the bus, in public.

Casey: As long as their junk stays in their pants  
Casey: 38

Chuck: No way you are 38 and have no idea about any of this stuff  
Chuck: I’m 26

Casey: I just got out of the Marines, we only had magazines if we wanted to jack off

Chuck: Can we just say this is a conversation between two friends, not an employee/customer convo

Casey: If we are friends can we go out for coffee sometime? 

Casey stared at his phone for ten minutes waiting for Chuck’s answer, fuck did he scare him off.  
He put his phone on the charger before getting ready for bed, he checked it one more time before he laid down, still nothing.  
He was woken up about an hour later by his phone chiming.

Chuck: I’d like that  
Chuck: Sorry I didn’t respond I was with a customer  
Chuck: I have a pretty open schedule so whatever time works for you let me know

Casey: The noise I get when I get a text is horrible and it woke me up

Chuck: Oh shit, sorry, if you slide your finger down the screen a bar will come down and if you click on 🔊 until it has a line thru it will mute your phone.

Casey: Can we have coffee in the morning? Maybe show me how to change the sound when the phone isn’t on mute.

Chuck: I have a job a few blocks from your office tomorrow at 11, we could meet at Frank’s on Olive Ave around 9?

Casey: Get some sleep, see you then

Chuck: I’ll be in a white shirt and grey tie.  
Chuck: I guess this would help.  
[Image attacked]

Chuck: Hey John hope everything is okay  
Chuck: Uh well I waited an hour, I have to go, maybe another time.

Casey did show up, he did, but then he panicked and left, he didn't understand why he had feelings for this kid he has never met, how he could get feelings for someone when he didn't even know it was possible. Not since Eric, Casey has shut people out for the last three years and now everything was changing.  
He waited until he was home from work to reply.

Casey: Hey I’m sorry.  
Casey: I was going to lie and say something came up but you deserve better than that.  
Casey: I’m not good with talking to people

Chuck: Thanks for not lying to me  
Chuck: I’m just glad you are okay. I was worried  
Chuck: You keep good conversation with me, but I understand

Casey: Sorry I worried you, didn't know what to say.  
Casey: It’s easier when I can just text 

Chuck: Then I’m glad you have a phone  
Chuck: Hope you got your text noise sorted out 

Casey: Sister helped me 

Chuck: Can we still be friends? I thought maybe sending you a goofy selfie scared you off

Casey: No, sister also helped me save it as your picture when you message me.

Chuck: Maybe I can get a picture of you?

Casey didn’t know how to respond, he knew it was only fair but he was scared and didn’t want to ruin anything.

Chuck: You don’t have too, I understand  
Chuck: So I got yelled at today, in front of an entire waiting room in a dentist office. 

Casey: What did you do? Forget to floss?

Chuck: One of my employees was there on a job.  
Chuck: he put his band’s CD into the stereo that plays through the entire office, so instead of nice calming music while getting their teeth worked on the poor customers were subjected to 80s music poorly redone with a guitar and keyboard.  
Chuck: their names are Jeff and Lester. They both work for me. The band name os Jeffster

Casey: how creative 🙄  
Casey: I’d pay to see that. Not you getting yelled at, the peoples reaction  
Casey: Did he get fired? 

Chuck: No, he is just on desk duty for a few weeks, which means I’ll be going out on calls more.

Casey: Wait are you Charles Carmichael the owner?

Chuck: You caught me  
Chuck: I don’t like telling people, and my name is Charles Bartowski, Carmichael is just a cover name, also sounds better than Bartowski.  
Chuck: My grandfather's name is Michael and he owned a garage, so car-Michael.  
Chuck: Kinda cheesy but he raised me and my sister after our mom left and dad died.  
Chuck: my 3 employees I've known since 1st grade. Just hired a new guy to hopefully lessen my workload.

Casey: Sorry for your loss, and it’s not cheesy  
Casey: I won't tell anyone 🙊

Chuck: I’m so proud of you and your emoji use.

It’s been over a week since Casey stood up Chuck for their coffee date, but they have been texting a few times a day, and only a few of them were Casey asking for help with his phone or computer.  
Some of which were lies just so he had a reason to call Chuck and hear his laugh.  
“Hey, buddy, who is going out on the Serenity job?” Morgan walked into Chuck’s office  
“What Serenity job?”  
“It’s on the schedule, just no one assigned, want me to take the new kid and do it?”  
“No, I’m not sending a trainee to a big company like that, I’ll do it, and if I need help I’ll call you”  
“Does this have anything to do with the mystery dude you have been texting?”  
“What? No? Who?”  
Morgan laughed, “I don't know, does John Casey ring a bell?”  
“Never heard of him”  
“This better not be a booty call, you made me take porn guys calls for a month after you found out I made a fake repair call to see Alex”  
“I’m the boss, and I didn’t even know about the call, Jeff must of put it in and not told me, plus I don’t even know what John looks like so it’s not a booty call”  
“What if he is super hot and you just wanna jump him, also I thought you didn't know a John”  
“Shut up Morgan” Chuck pulled up the report to see what he needed before he headed out.

He was met at the front desk by a beautiful woman with dark hair, stunning blue eyes, and a sharp jawline. If he was into girls she would be his type.  
“Wow you are pretty”  
She laughed “Thanks”  
“Hi, sorry, I’m Chuck with Carmichael Nerd Herd”  
“Chuck, it’s so good to meet you, I’m Jane Reynolds, me and my husband Nathan are the owners, and I would like to personally thank you for helping us when our power was cut, we were out of town and my brother was in full panic mode. He said your company came right over and fixed everything and got the insurance to cover it.”  
“John is your brother?” if Casey looked anything like his sister Chuck was in trouble.  
“Yes, he has mentioned you a few times.”  
“What can I help you with?”  
“A few of our computers automatically updated and they are not working right and John said he signed the company up for a year-long service thing. Can you look at the three messed up ones and then check the rest for updates so it doesn't happen again”  
“Of course, just show me around and I will get to work. Uh is Casey here? I’d like to meet him”  
“Wait, he told you to call him that?” She laughed “You haven't met yet?”  
“He did and no”  
“By the way he talks I thought you two were dating or something”  
Chuck choked on nothing “What? Um no, our relationship is just random texts and helping with his technology needs”  
“Well, his computer needs checked so let’s go there first” her smile was almost evil. She showed him where each computer was, then took him to Casey's office.

She knocked on the door before opening it “Hey Johnny the guy is here to check your computer”  
Chuck walked in behind her, Casey was still looking at something on his desk. “Seriously Jane, stop calling me that, I’m an adult”  
“If you need anything my office is at the end of the hall, thanks again Chuck”  
Casey’s head shot up “Chuck”  
Chuck shyly smiled “It’s nice to put a face to the voice” a really hot face, and wow his shirt was straining against his thick arms and wide shoulders, and those blue eyes. Wow.  
“I have to go” Casey quickly walked passed Chuck leaving him alone in his office.  
“Nice to see you too” Chuck mumbled. Luckily it was an easy fix and he was able to get all the computers done pretty quickly.  
He knocked on Jane’s door to let her know he was done and he would send her an email with a report in case she needed the information for later.  
“Hey, do you wanna come by for dinner tonight?”  
“I don’t accept gifts from customers and that falls in that category sorry”  
“How about as a friend of my brothers, nothing work related”  
“I can't, sorry. I have another job to get to, but you have my card if you need anything else, have a great day” He couldn't get out of there quick enough.

He sat in his car looking down at his phone trying to figure out what to text Casey, or if he should just delete his number.

Chuck: Sorry that I’m so ugly that every time you see me you run away.  
Chuck: I’m going to put another tech on your account, so if you need anything please contact them. I’ll send an email with the information.

Chuck usually wasn't that petty but he was mad and hurt and upset and just felt like shit, he called Morgan and told him he needed a break but he would keep his phone on him.

Casey: You're not ugly.

Chuck: It took you three hours to come up with that response

Casey: sorry….

Morgan: There is a repair a few blocks from your house, I’ll send you the work order, Jeff forgot to get the customer name but it looks like a simple virus fix.

Chuck: uuuuugggggghhhhh, I’m firing everyone and moving to an island by myself

Morgan: What sandwich would you take

Chuck: I hate all of you.  
Chuck: You are all lucky I haven't fired you

Morgan: You love us all

Chuck knocked on the door. He was looking over the work order when the door opened. “Hi, I’m Chuck with Nerd Herd. Sorry, my colleague didn’t put your name down on the work order. What seems to be the problem” he looked up “Oh, uh, I'm gonna go”  
“Please don’t”  
“You run away every time you see me so why can’t I”  
“Let me explain”  
“You have five minutes”  
“Please come inside”  
“Are you going to kill me? I remember something about a dessert eagle”  
“It’s desert”  
“Well that sounds way scarier”  
“I have beer”  
Chuck followed him inside, Casey handed him a beer and they sat at the dining room table.  
“I’m not a talker, well not for the last three years”  
“I am a talker, and I like you okay, I really liked you, even before I saw your beautiful face” Chuck blushed.  
“I like you and your face too” Casey smirked. He pulled out his phone.  
“Jane yelled at me for an hour after I told her about standing you up for coffee, then she told my younger sister Jessica and she yelled at me too, then my older brother Jeremy sent me a text calling me an asshole”  
“You’re parents really gave you all J names?”  
“Their names are Joanne and Jack, and yes it gets confusing and we always call each other the wrong name”  
Chuck laughed. “So what is the age order?”  
“Jane and Jeremy are twins, they are four years older and Jessica is the same age as you”  
“I have an older sister, Ellie, she is five years older than me”  
“What’s your middle name?”  
“Don’t have one”  
“Seriously? I thought maybe you all had matching letter middle names too”  
“None of us do”  
“Mine is Irving”  
Casey laughed. “Can I text you something?”  
“Always”

Casey: I liked you since the first time we talked, I don't know what it was but I just got this feeling and it scared me  
Casey: 7 years ago I met a guy in the Marines, his name was Eric. We started secretly dating and fell in love.  
Casey: Three years ago, we were on a mission, there was a bomb.  
Casey: He died in my arms

“Oh my god Casey, I’m so sorry”

Casey: I just shut down.  
Casey: I spend a year not talking to anyone. two years ago I moved back home and have been slowly getting back to myself. 

“Sorry. I wish I knew what to say”  
“Talking to you has been helping a lot. So thank you”  
“You’re welcome”  
“I would actually really like to kiss you”  
“I’d like that”  
“Are you sure you wouldn't rather kiss me sister” Casey smirked  
“What?”  
“She said you called her pretty”  
“Well she is, I bet everyone in your family is but I’m very much gay. And I didn’t realize I said it out loud until she laughed”  
“Jeremy is bi and single” Casey got up and walked over to stand in front of Chuck.  
“Can I have his number?” Chuck joked  
Casey rolled his eyes “I’m going to kiss you now” he pulled Chuck up out of the chair “Before I freak out”  
“We can send kissy emojis instead” Chuck’s laugh was cut off with Casey’s lips against his. It ended as quickly as it began but it was amazing.  
“So do you actually need computer help or did you lie to get me here?”  
“I was actually wanting to take you up on that offer to help me with porn”  
Chuck’s face turned red “Oh”  
Casey laughed. “I’m kidding, that’s a least a third date thing”  
“Thank you for telling me your story, and I’m sorry I was an ass”  
“Do you like dogs?”  
“You’re kidding, right? Doesn't everyone like dogs? Have you been hiding dogs from me?”  
“No, no and technically no”  
“I love dogs, but my apartment doesn't allow them”  
“We have three currently. They are technically Jessica’s. She helps run a rescue”  
“Let me see them and cuddle them and feed them all the treats”  
“Winston is the brown and white one, he is a pit bull german Shepard mix, Ranger is the Great Dane that looks like a cow and Leia is the Welsh corgi”  
“I swear if I cry they are very manly tears of happiness because I’ve always wanted a corgi and I’ve never seen one in person”  
Casey laughed, she is upstairs, she is only two months old, she is a foster right now. Ranger, she has had about six years, Winston she got a few months before I came home and Leia she has had about a week, she is super tiny so she can't run around with the other two yet, who do you wanna see first?”  
“The big guys, cuz I’ll never wanna leave Leia, I may steal her”  
Chuck followed Casey into the kitchen where he grabbed a bag of treats before the went out back. Casey whistles and the two dogs came running “Hey boys, this is Chuck”  
“Be careful, Winston likes to pee when he is excited, and almost everything excites him, he is a lover, Ranger thinks he is two inches tall”  
Chuck petted both of them at the same time as best he could while being licked to death.  
“Here hold a treat up and ask Ranger to hug”  
Chuck did that and Ranger put one paw on each of Chuck’s shoulders. “Holy shit this guy is huge” he fed him the treat and scratched his chest before Ranger got down.  
“Winston’s tricks are my favorite, no matter what you ask he just does them all to get a treat” Casey held up a treat “Okay Winston, sit”  
Winston sat, then held up one of his paw for shake, then the other than he laid down, then he jumped up to grab the treat.  
“He is just a happy little guy isn't he”  
“Let’s all head inside, it’s about time for their dinner anyways” Casey gave them some food before they headed upstairs.  
“Yes we have a room just for puppies” Casey opened the door stepping over the baby gate “A few months ago we had a litter of basset hounds, their ears were bigger than their entire bodies, I’ll have to see if Jess has a picture”  
Casey scooped up the little brown and white ball of fur Chuck didn't even see.  
Chuck grabbed the puppy from Casey’s hand holding her close to his chest, she sniffed at his face before licking his cheek “I’m dying, this is the best day ever”  
“Using my puppies to woo a boy, how cute John”  
“Jess this is Chuck, Chuck, Jess”  
“So nice to finally meet you, Chuck, I’ve heard so much about you”  
“Oh really? All nice things I hope?”  
“Yeah, and I’m glad Johnny finally got the balls to invite you over, even though I lost the bet by two weeks”  
“You assholes bet on us? And how many times do I have to tell you all to stop calling me Johnny, I hate it”  
“Did anyone bet he would make a fake computer call, because he totally did”  
“Mom had that one” her smirk was just like Casey’s  
“I hate all of you” Casey growled.  
“I am never letting go of this dog, I can’t”  
Jessica laughed “In about two weeks she will be ready for adoption”  
“That gives me two weeks to find a new place to live”  
“You’re going to move just because of a dog?”  
“First of all it's not just a dog, it's a corgi, secondly she is named after a Star Wars character and I’m a huge nerd thirdly I have wanted a corgi my entire life and lastly I live with Morgan and his girlfriend, I could use a new place”  
“I’ll get your email and send you an application, and I’ll put in a good word”  
“Thank you, Jess, oh and can you send me the pictures of the basset hound litter that would also be great”  
“So you want to finish that beer and watch a movie? Maybe order a pizza?”  
“Can I take Leia to cuddle with?”  
“I think John would rather have you cuddle with him”  
“I can do both”  
Casey couldn't say no to that smile.

Chuck: I miss her already send me a picture 

Casey: You have been gone maybe twenty minutes 🙄  
Casey: And you took 100 pics before you left 🤪🤨  
Casey: What about me?

Chuck: I miss your face too, but I figured you wouldn’t send me a pic  
Chuck: Good news  
Chuck: My sister’s husband's brother has a rental that someone just moved out of, he said I can move in next month. So I may have to sneak the puppy into my apartment until then.  
Chuck: The yard is nice and has a fence

Casey: she can stay here, you can come over as much as you want if that would work better.

Chuck: I had fun tonight, even if the dogs were not there, I really liked hanging out with you  
Chuck: and sorry if I ruined it by cuddling with Leia more than you

Casey: I'm actually glad, It helped with my nerves.  
Casey: Getting in the shower, so don't freak if I don't text you back  
[Image attached]

Chuck: Oh my god look at her little face and those big ears 😍😍😍  
Chuck: Also totally picturing you in the shower  
Chuck: Unless that is creepy, then I’m sorry.

Casey: I’m sending all these messages to Jess, she can send them with your app, they won't say no.

Chuck: Don’t show her the one about the shower…..

Casey: not creepy….I’d invite you over to join me but I have a feeling you would go straight for Leia

Chuck: howering together is probably date 4 right?

Casey: [Image attached]

Chuck: wow...just…wow

Casey: me or the dog?

Chuck: I didn't even notice her, don’t tell her I said that  
Chuck: That’s my new phone wallpaper

Casey: Too late, she is crying

Chuck: Have you seen you shirtless? There are muscles I didn’t even know existed  
Chuck: Porn is third date not first, you’re breaking the rules  
Chuck: I’m going to have to shower now….a very cold one

Casey: I didn't intend it to be porn, what you do with it is your choice  
Casey: how about coffee tomorrow, same place, same time?  
Casey: I promise I’ll be there, five minutes early even.  
Casey: Hope your shower was fun, good night Bartowski  
Casey: Chuck, sorry military thing

Chuck: It was lonely and cold. coffee sounds great, and you can call me Bartowski, I kinda like it  
Chuck: Night John 😘

Chuck pulled into the parking lot as Casey was getting out of his car.  
“Of course you have a badass car”  
“Of course you have a Tesla”  
“Have you been in a Tesla? They are amazing”  
“I just learned how to use a smartphone, you think I can manage a Tesla?”  
“True” He leaned in to kiss Casey quickly “Sorry was that okay?”  
Casey hooked a finger into Chuck’s belt loop and pulled him closer “Of course” he pressed their lips together opening his mouth slightly to gauge Chuck’s reaction. A moan escaped Chuck’s throat as their tongues touched.  
“We should get coffee before we get arrested for being inappropriate in the parking lot” Chuck blushed.  
“You’re the one who made is x rated with that moan”  
“Sorry, It’s been probably five years since I’ve kissed someone, and you’re extremely good looking I couldn't control it”  
“Thanks” He may have been blushing. Since when did he blush?

“Can I hold your hand as we walk up to the door?”  
“Do you order normal coffee or weird shit? Because if it's something weird I don't want to be seen with you” they both laughed  
“Blended Iced Cappuccino, they use chocolate milk and it's fabulous”  
“I guess that’s okay” Casey laughed grabbing Chuck’s hand “But I’ll never understand what's wrong with normal coffee”  
“I can get that at home, I want fancy stuff”  
“Go get a table, I’ll order it”  
Casey came back with their drinks and two breakfast sandwiches  
“This better be good, also not sure what kind of foods you like and don’t so I hope this okay”  
“What about normal coffee?” Chuck laughed “And I like most foods, especially breakfast ones”  
“I have a weakness for chocolate milk, there you found out my deepest secret” Casey rolled his eyes.  
“So Jessica texted me, asked if I wanted to stay in the guest room on Friday since Leia is getting fixed. I told her I wanted to make sure you were okay with it before I said yes”  
“I do have a problem with it”  
“That’s okay, I won't stay”  
“My problem is that you would be in the guest room and not my room” he smirked  
“Oh,” Chuck blushed.  
“You don’t have to”  
“Let’s decide when it gets here”  
“No Leia cannot sleep in bed with you, she will have stitches and a cone”  
“Oh she is going to look so cute in a cone”  
“Cute a miserable”  
“I love her so much already, what if I don’t get her”  
“You are the only one outside of the shelter and me that knows she is available, and Jess has final say, there is no chance she won't be yours. Jess has been doing this since she was sixteen, she is good with finding the perfect home for any animal and the texts you send her hourly checking on Leia are more than enough to prove that”  
“I'm already looking at playpens so I can take her to the office with me”  
Casey laughed “just don't start carrying her in a purse”  
Chuck's phone rang “sorry I have to take this” he answered his phone “Carmichael Nerd Herd this is Chuck how can I help you with your tech repair needs. Hello Mr. Shaw, I’m out on a repair, can I transfer you to Morgan. Thank you have a nice day” He sent Morgan a text to call Mr. Shaw right away or he would be sent to an island alone with no sandwiches.  
“You lied”  
“It’s nine in the morning and I’m on a coffee date, in public, not talking to him about his porn virus problem, plus everyone except the new guy is being punished for being idiots”  
“Sounds like that is a big problem”  
“I swear it's ninety percent of our calls, speaking of I have like twenty minute until I have to go install some computers. How about dinner tomorrow, I’d like to cook for you”  
“You wanna use my kitchen so you can see Leia?”  
“Perfect”


	2. Chapter 2

Casey: Tonight was great, thanks for not being too freaked out when Jane, Nathan, and Jeremy showed up.  
Casey: but the lasagna soup was a huge hit. Jane wants the recipe

Chuck: I'll email it to her.  
Chuck: I had an internal freakout, but it was a fun night.  
Chuck: I really like the way you smile and laugh with them.   
Chuck: I was hoping to stay for a movie and cuddles

Casey: That was my hope too, didn’t mean for them to make you feel like you had to leave

Chuck: Does that still count as date 3?   
Chuck: 🍆🍆 🎥

Casey: Are we filming porn or watching it 🤨

Chuck: Just trying to make you laugh. I’m impressed you know what an eggplant means

Casey: I got a sexting 101 from Jer and yes it was just as bad as it sounds.

“Carmichael Nerd Herd his is Chuck how can I help you with your tech repair needs”  
“Are we roleplaying?”   
“Sorry, it's a habit I can't seem to break” Chuck laughed. “But if your hard drive is overheating I can blow on it”  
“Damn Bartowski, do I have to pay extra for this service?”  
“Just in kisses”  
“Tell me more”  
“First I would have to open your computer up, feel around for the hard drive, then I would have to wrap my hand around it giving it a few tugs before pulling it out”  
Casey growled “It’s very hard”  
“I think I need to cool it down a bit, maybe blow on it a few times before I run my tongue along every inch of it before taking it into my mouth swirling my tongue over the tip, tasting every last drop of you”  
“I bet your mouth feels amazing, but I want you to ride me”  
“Yeah, you wanna lube up those nice thick fingers of yours and open me up until I’m nice and ready to straddle you and sink down on your dick” Chuck moaned “I’m so close”  
“I’d wrap my hand around your leaking cock and jack you off as you slammed yourself down until you cover my chest”  
“Fuck John, come for me, fill me up” Chuck couldn't stop the stream of moans and he came.  
Casey “Shit, that was, wow”  
“I’ve never done that before”  
“I haven't either”  
“I can’t wait till we can actually do that, minus the computer talk”  
“I have to go clean up and get to bed, work early tomorrow, good night Chuck”  
“Good night Casey”

Casey: I’m freaking out. Sorry for hanging up so quick

Chuck: Sorry did I go too far?

Casey: No  
Casey: I have a confession that is kind of embarrassing

Chuck: this is a no judgment zone

Casey: I haven't had a sex drive in over three years, the first time I was able to get a hard was when I watched that phone video you sent me  
Casey: you have really nice hands and it just kinda happened. Tonight was the first time I’ve jacked off.

Chuck: I’m honored  
Chuck: Idk what else to say.

Casey: I just wanted to warn you incase we are doing something in person and something goes wrong. Or I can't do anything.

Chuck: I will never push you to do anything, and I will never get mad or upset if something doesn’t happen. I’m not very experienced so we can figure it out together.  
Chuck: I like you a lot John

Casey: Would it be weird to ask why you have been single for so long?

Chuck: Before my freshman year at Stanford I took some early intro classes and I met a guy. Bryce. He had just finished his freshman year so when the new school year started he helped me get into his fraternity.  
Chuck: It was a frat for nerds who were more focused on academics than sports and parties. We were roommates.  
Chuck: He found out I was gay and started flirting with me to get me to help with homework and I fell for it. He took my virginity and broke my heart.   
Chuck: He got caught cheating on a midterm and tried to get me kicked out, luckily I had installed a security camera in my room because someone was stealing food from my mini fridge and I got him on camera putting the stolen test under my bed.  
Chuck: I just spent the rest of college focusing on my school work then opened C.N.H. after I graduated so I wasn't actively looking for anyone and no one ever hits on me

Casey: What a douche  
Casey: Their loss

Chuck: want to hear about the time I tried to convince myself I was straight and made out with a girl. 

Casey: I can just imagine how awkward it was  
Casey: I've never kissed a girl

Chuck: She ran her hand over the front of my pants expecting something.   
Chuck: and not only was I not hard, pretty sure it was trying to get smaller   
Chuck: she put my hand on her boob and I ran away

Casey: I may be crying from laughter.

Chuck: I laugh about it now but that's how my H.S found out I was gay

Casey: How did you come out to your family?  
Casey: My mom walked in on me making out with a guy on the football team. She grounded me for a week but only for breaking the no shut doors rule. My dad wasn't very happy, he was even more upset when Jer came out too. He did apologize to both of us before he died tho.

Chuck: Well boob girl was Ellie’s best friends younger sister, so Ellie had a million questions when I got home and I just yelled I’M GAY and our grandfather laughed and said it's about time. Ellie cried and hugged me, something about being happy that I'm myself. Not sure if our dad knew, he wasn't around much before he died and mom left way before that. 

Casey: My dad had cancer, died when I was 17

Chuck: mine was shot in a gas station robbery, I was 19.   
Chuch: my mom was like those jokes you hear, went to the store and never came back. I was 8

Casey: sorry you had to go through that.

Chuck: sorry tonight took a tragic turn.

Casey: it's okay. thanks for tonight. All of it. I really need to get some sleep though  
Casey: Goodnight Chuck 😘

Chuck: Thank you  
Chuck: Goodnight John 😘

 

“I missed you”  
“Me or the dog?”  
“Both, can we go pick her up now?”  
“Wow not even a thanks Casey for picking me up, thanks Casey for taking me with you to pick up Leia, thanks for being an awesome boyfriend here is a kiss since we haven't seen each other since Wednesday and I missed you” Casey deadpanned  
“I’m an ass, sorry, I was just worried about her tiny body being cut open” He cupped Casey’s face. “Thank you, awesome boyfriend of mine”   
“Do I need to remind you of the no sex in the office rule” Morgan interrupted.   
“Not sure if you know how sex works, but this isn't it” Casey glared  
“That rule is for the employees, as the owner, I can do whatever I want”  
“Well I don’t know how gay sex works”  
“You’re a moron”   
“I don’t like him”  
“No one asked for your opinion”  
“Wow rude” Morgan huffed.  
“Stop it you two. Morgan we are about to go pick up Leia, please try not to call me, I’ll be back in the office tomorrow at eleven, and make sure all the repairs are done tonight and that means help Derek, just because he is new doesn't mean he has to do all the work”  
"Yes boss"  
"And stay out of my office"

“Are you crying?”  
“Leave me alone”  
“She is just sleepy from the medicine, she is fine”  
Chuck was sitting on Casey’s couch with Leia wrapped in a blanket held to his chest. “She is just so tiny” he kissed her nose.  
“I got you something” Casey handed Chuck a gift bag.  
Chuck moved Leia down to his lap and grabbed the bag. “What’s the occasion?”  
“She is officially yours”  
“Wait what? I haven’t signed the papers or paid the fee yet”  
“I paid the fee, and you don’t need to sign anything”  
“Are you serious Casey? Why did you pay it? It wasn’t cheap”  
“Just open the gift”  
Chuck pulled the paper out of the bag, reaching inside grabbing the first thing he felt. It was a collar.  
“I couldn't find a Leia collar but I thought a Chewie one would be okay, look at the tag”  
Chuck looked at the metal millennium falcon shaped tag hanging from the collar, it had Leia Bartowski engraved on one side and Chuck’s number on the other.   
Chuck reached into the bag and pulled out a Han plushie “Casey these are great”  
“Every Han needs a Leia right, and Jess ordered a bed but it won't be here until next week. It’s custom made out of Star Wars fabric with her name stitched into it”  
“This is too much, I don’t know what to say”  
“You deserve it. Now just sit there and enjoy your new puppy while I go order dinner”

 

“I can sleep in the guest room if that makes you feel more comfortable”  
“Is that an excuse so you can sneak into the puppy room and sleep with Leia”  
“No, the baby monitor camera Jess put on the side table is enough, I just want to make sure you are comfortable with me sleeping in your bed”  
“It was my idea”  
“What do you usually sleep in?”  
“Basketball shorts”  
“So it’s okay if I’m just in PJ pants? I hate sleeping in shirts but I can”  
“You can sleep naked if you want” Casey wiggled his brow.  
Chuck came back from the bathroom and Casey was laying on his bed in a pair of basketball shorts looking through the movies on Netflix. Chuck quickly covered the tent forming in the front of his pants.  
“You okay?” Casey smirked.  
“Yeah, you are just extremely hot”  
“So you’ve told me”  
“How much do you work out because you never talk about working out but your body looks like it was carved by Michelangelo”  
“I run every morning and there is a gym in the office, Nathan also used to be in the Marines and does training on the side so he put a gym in the basement of the office building”  
“Wow”  
“Are you going to stand there all night or get your ass over here and watch a movie with me”  
Chuck laid down next to Casey who lifted his arm up so Chuck could curl up into him resting his head on Casey’s shoulder. Chuck traced along the lines of Casey’s chest muscles with his fingers. “What’s this from?” he ran his finger over a long scar on his side close to his hip  
“A knife” He laid his arm down next to his side showing a matching scar on his arm “almost sixty stitched”   
“That’s crazy, any other scars?”  
“The one on my cheek is from when I was a kid, dad was outside loading up some old wood into a wheelbarrow and I wanted to help but I tripped and a nail went right through my cheek”  
“Oh my god, that sounds horrible”  
Casey held up his leg pointing to a round scar on the back of his leg “This is from Jeremy thinking he could be an archer”  
“The worst thing Ellie ever did to me was put me in dresses and make me attend tea parties, your brother shot you with an arrow”  
“I need pictures of that"  
"No way"  
"I got pretty beat up in the Marines also, but nothing bad enough to leave a scar”  
“Morgan did staple through my finger once but no scar, don't get hurt much when you sit inside and play video games”  
Casey laughed. “I’ve never played a video game in my life”  
“Normally I’d be shocked, but since I've helped you with technology I fully understand”  
Chuck went back to mindlessly running his fingers over Casey’s chest while Casey tangled his fingers in Chuck’s hair until they fell asleep.

 

Chuck sat up quickly forgetting where he was for a moment, he wiped the sleep from his eyes looking around realizing he was alone. He looked over at the baby monitor to check on Leia, there was a note that said went for a run, come down for breakfast when you wake up.  
Chuck grabbed some clothes from his bag and went into the bathroom to get ready before heading down the hallway to check on Leia. When he walked into the room she ran over to him “Good morning Princess, how did you sleep?” He sat down on the floor pulling her into his lap, getting whacked in the face with her cone as she attempted to lick his face. “Only a few more days of the cone I promise, even though it’s super cute, then in a few weeks you get to come home with me. Are you excited? I'm excited, you’re such a cute little baby and daddy loves you so much all ready”  
“Baby talk, really?”  
Both Chuck and Leia jumped “You scared us, and it’s proven that animals love baby talk”  
“Sorry” Casey couldn't help but laugh. “I thought you would sleep a little later, I’m gonna shower then start breakfast”  
“I don’t know, I’m really liking this hot a sweaty look, that shirt is clinging to all the right places”   
“Want to join me? Help me wash all the places I can’t reach”  
“Don’t listen” Chuck covered the puppies ears “I can help with the places you can reach too”   
“Then lets go”  
“Daddy will be back soon, then we can go down and get breakfast and see your cousins and I’ll sneak you some eggs if you don’t tell anyone.” He kissed Leia on the nose before putting her back down on the bed.”Love you, princess”

 

“So does the movie and cuddles last night count as a date?” Chuck pulled his shirt over his head  
“I bought you dinner, so sure”  
“Good cuz we agreed four dates was when we could shower together” Chuck smirked.  
Casey hooked a finger into the front of Chuck’s pants pulling him closer “What does date five get me?”  
“Guess you will wait and see” Chuck ran his hand up Casey’s chest to the back of his neck pulling him into a kiss.   
Casey unbuttoned Chuck’s pants, pushing them down. Without pulling their mouths apart Chuck stepped out kicking them away before he started working on getting Casey out of his shorts and briefs.  
“Let’s get in” Casey stepped back admiring Chuck’s body before he turned the shower on.   
Chuck shly bit his lip resisting the urge to cover his body with his arms. 

“So want me to wash you? Then you wash me? or wash ourselves or?”  
“I don’t care, what do you want?”  
“I’ve actually never showered with anyone”  
Casey soaped up a ran “Turn around” Casey ran the soapy rag over Chuck’s back, sucking a nice bruise into the crook of his neck as he slowly ran the rag over Chuck’s ass.   
He turned Chuck around cleaning along his neck then down his chest, and along his hip across to his other hip.   
Chuck moaned as Casey dropped the rag wrapping his hand around his hard shaft. “Is this okay?”  
“God yes” It only took a few strokes and Casey licking and biting his neck for him to come. “Wow that’s embarrassing” Chuck flushed.  
Casey pulled him into a kiss, he grabbed Chuck’s hand moving it to his half hard shaft, hoping that Chuck’s touch would bring him to full hardness. Chuck started with slow strokes, using his other hand to massage Casey’s balls when that wasn’t working he starting stroking faster.  
“Stop” Casey growled “Just stop”  
“It's okay John”  
“it's not” he slammed his fist into the wall “get out”  
“I will because that is what you want, but I don't care about that, I understand it's fine” he tried to put his hand on Casey's shoulder but he moved away.

When Casey eventually made his way downstairs Chuck was sitting at the kitchen table with one of the other chairs pulled up next to him where he had a put Leia in a small dog bed.  
“I made bacon and egg bagels, I wrapped it in foil so it should still be warm and there is a few in the freezer, just need to wrap them in a paper towel and microwave them for a minute" When Casey didn't respond Chuck kept talking "I also made scrambled eggs and chopped up some bananas for the dogs but there is some extra if you want any. Is your hand okay? Ellie can look at if you want”  
“I have to get to work, just text me when you leave so I can set the alarm from my phone”  
“I thought you had the day off?”  
Casey grabbed the sandwich off the counter and left without saying anything else.

 

“Hey buddy, did you sleep here all night?”  
Chuck was laying on the couch in his office with Leia on his chest. “Don't really have a choice, can't have Leia at the apartment, she was supposed to stay at Casey's until i could move in to the new place but I can't bring myself to go there so we are staying here for the next week”  
“he still hasn't contacted you?”  
“It's been four days”  
“Dr. Morgan is here to listen”  
“Don't call yourself that, and I've told you, I'm not talking about it”  
“Well Jeff is at a job with Derek, Lester is off today for his fake religious holiday and my training with Anna starts today so that leaves you for the Serenity job in half an hour”  
“I'll email Jane and see if we can reschedule for tomorrow”  
“No can do dude, it's a new projector install for this big meeting thing they have first thing tomorrow, she said it was urgent and we can't lose them as a client”  
“Great” 

Chuck: I know you have ignored my last 100 messages but I wanted to warn you. I'm on my way to Serenity for a job, didn't want to but I was the only one. sorry. hope this gives you enough time to leave.

“Hey Chuck it's so good to see you, how are you? how is Leia doing?”  
“She is doing great, she still has to pee every few hours in the night so I'm not sleeping much but I'd rather have that than he going on the carpet”  
“So besides lack of sleep are you doing good?”  
“I'd like to get to work, can you show me where you want the projector?”  
She showed him to the meeting room  
“Thanks, and when I get it all set up I'll let you know and I can give you a run through on how to use it”  
“I'll be in my office, thanks Chuck”

It took Chuck longer than normal to do the installation because he kept getting distracted looking out the wall of windows looking towards Casey’s office. It took everything in him not to run over there and bust the door open and kiss him.  
“He isn't here”  
Chuck jumped. “Sorry, I’m almost done”  
“He is still out of town”  
“He went out of town?”  
“You’re dating and you didn't know he was out of town? He has been gone since Saturday night”  
“Oh, uh, well I'm not sure we are together anymore. Something happened when I was there after Leia’s surgery and he left the house Saturday morning and I haven't heard from him since”   
“What an asshole”  
“He isn't, I know what he is dealing with from his past and I understand, he just seems to not understand that”   
“He went to Virginia"  
"How long will he be gone?"  
"Not sure, that is where Eric's family lives, where he is buried"  
“Can you just tell him I’m here for him, please” Chuck was trying not to cry in front of his boyfriends... ex-boyfriends? sister. “I really um, sorry I need a minute” Chuck quickly made his way out to his car.

Chuck: I’m just going to keep texting you cuz it makes me feel better even if you don't respond.  
Chuck: I just had to run out of the office cuz I started crying in front of Jane.  
Chuck: I didn't know you were out of town, I feel like an ass blowing ur phone.  
Chuck: I’m so sorry, I’m here okay, please just let me know you are okay and then I will leave you alone if thats what you want.

Casey: Dinner?

Chuck: Are you home?

Casey: yes. flight landed late last night.  
Casey: my house 5?

Chuck didn't respond, he got his composure together he went back in to finish the job, then texted Morgan that he will be in the office all day but not going on anymore calls since Leia can’t be left alone for too long, he didn't mention that he was too distracted to focus on installs.

Chuck was sitting in his car in Casey’s driveway, still not sure if he wanted to go inside but Leia started doing her ‘I have to pee’ whine. Chuck looked over at her in the passenger seat “Fine, we can get out”   
“Are you going to stay in my front yard all night or bring that beautiful princess inside?”  
“Hey Jessica, just making sure she is all empty”  
“Johnny is in the kitchen cursing up a storm, if I was you I’d order a pizza as back up”  
“Shut up Jess” Casey yelled from the kitchen.  
“It’s really good to see you Chuck, mind if I take her to pick up the boys from the groomers?”  
“That’s fine, I’m sure she will enjoy seeing them”   
Chuck kissed her on the head before handing her over to Jess “Be good love”  
He slowly made his way into the kitchen, he sat down at one of the barstools at the island, watching Casey move through the kitchen.  
“Whatcha making?”  
“Honestly I have no idea, it was supposed to be chicken alfredo but I messed up somewhere”  
Chuck walked over to look in the pan “Oh yeah you overcooked it, dairy isn't always the easiest to cook with”  
“Fuck” Casey threw the wooden spoon into the sink “We don’t have any more cream”  
“It’s okay since you already have the noodles and chicken cooked, we can make a butter parmesan sauce that would taste great, want me to show you?”  
Other than talking Casey through the ingredients and steps they didn't talk about anything else until they were done eating.

“So” Chuck cleared his throat. “How is your hand?”  
“it's fine” he looked down at his bruised up knuckles "Sorry, I got embarrassed and just needed to be alone"  
“You have nothing to be embarrassed about, at all”  
“I didn’t want you to think it was you, because I really do like you”  
“I never thought that”  
“Sorry I didn’t tell you I was leaving town. I just needed it, I needed to know it was okay to move on. I just needed to see him, see his grave"  
“I don’t want to push something if you are not ready. I have no idea what you are feeling but I'm always here to listen"  
“Can we go back to how things were, before that”  
“Only if you promise to stop running away from me”  
“I’m working on that”  
“Next time you feel like running away, maybe tell me you need space and then you can call or text me and let me know what's going on and we can work through it”  
“I’ll try that”  
“Would it be too much to ask if me and Leia can stay in the guest room? My back hurts so bad from sleeping in my office for the last three nights”  
“Shit, of course, I’m such an ass”  
“Want to go sit on the couch and watch a movie?”

About halfway through the movie, Casey pulled Chuck into his lap,   
“Woah, warn a guy next time”  
“This movie sucks, and I’ve been dying to kiss you for a while” Casey pressed their lips together, parting his lips to invite Chuck to deepen the kiss.   
Casey slid his hand up the back of Chuck’s shirt, Chuck adjusted so the bulge growing in his pants could get some friction with the small movement of his hips.  
All of a subbed Casey grabbed Chuck’s hips pressing him harder into his lap as he threw his head back letting out a moan.   
”That was not supposed to happen” Casey shyly smiled at Chuck “But at least we know it works”  
Chuck cupped Casey’s face in his hand. “I’m so close” he mumbled into a kiss, Casey squeezed the outline of Chuck’s cock in his jeans. “Fuck” he hissed.  
“Let’s go upstairs”  
“Are you sure?”  
“The garage door just opened, that means Jess will be in here any minute, with three wild dogs”  
“Let’s go” Chuck quickly climbed off the couch pulling Casey with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nail through the cheek is what actually happened to Adam when he was a toddler.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hello Chuck, I don’t remember putting a call in”  
“Hey Jane, I’m actually just here to bring John some lunch” He held up the bag of food “Today is our six months of dating anniversary”  
“How sweet, he is still in a meeting but I’m sure he won't mind you waiting in his office, he should be done anytime now”  
Since Casey was the manager his office was a nice size, on one side he had a nice big desk and a chair that Chuck has thought about stealing a few times because it was so comfortable, in front of the desk was two nice leather chairs that matched the black leather couch and two more chairs around a big coffee table on the other side of the room. Sitting down on the couch, that has been the spot of many lunch break make-out sessions, Chuck sat out their food on the table and began eating  
“You started without me?”  
“It’s only been like two minutes, and holy shit you look amazing”  
“Thanks, I hate dressing up”  
“I am having so many dirty thoughts right now”  
“Let’s eat, then you can tell me all about it” Casey hung his suit jacket on a hook on the wall and loosened his tie. “What have I told you about this greasy shit?”  
“That is tastes soooooo good, and if it helps I ordered you the burger in a lettuce wrap”  
“Even wrapped in lettuce it’s still In-N-Out”  
“I got it animal style” Chuck gave him a goofy grin  
“I can tell by the sauce all over your face”  
“How did the meeting go?”  
“Fine, how do you feel about North Carolina?”  
“I have no feelings towards North Carolina”  
Casey rolled his eyes “I have to go to a conference next weekend, wondering if you wanna come. We could go Thursday night and leave Monday morning, the conference is Saturday afternoon and Sunday evening there is a big fancy dinner”  
“That sounds like fun, I’m sure I can manage some time off”  
They talked about their weekend plans while they ate their lunch.  
“Want to tell me about those dirty thoughts you had earlier?”  
“They all involve you in that suit, and most of them involve your desk, but our first time isn't going to be acting out bad office porn”  
Casey got up and locked his office door “How much time do you have?”  
“Enough” he winked. “You should sit at your desk”  
Casey loosened his tie as he sat down in his office chair.  
Chuck stood in front of him leaning forward to kiss him as he undid Casey’s belt and pants.  
“I’ve wanted to do this for so long”  
Casey has been getting better with the intimate stuff, there have still been a few times that he hasn't been able to get fully hard, but he doesn't run away or get upset and Chuck is super supportive and caring and Casey doesn't understand why he deserves to be so happy.  
The farthest they have gone is dry humping and hand jobs and lots of phone sex, but Casey is finally ready for more, he hopes. He took a few deep breaths trying to stay calm, he wants this, he wants more but he doesnt want to rush it or freak out. Thankfully he was rock hard when Chuck started stroking him.  
“Remember, tell me if you want me to stop or do something different” Chuck got down on his knees between Casey’s legs.  
Casey cupped his jaw. “I want this” he ran his thumb over Chuck’s bottom lip then moved his hand up to curl his fingers in Chuck’s hair.  
Chuck licked from the base to the tip a few times making it nice and wet so his hand can slide easily up and down as he took the tip into his mouth. He sucks at the tip a few times teasing the slit with his tongue, he moans as he gets his first taste of Casey’s pre-come. He moves his mouth down to his hand, he continues this stopping ever few bobs of his head to stop and focus on just the tip which had Casey making the most amazing sounds.  
“Chuck, I’m close” he tugged at Chuck’s hair bucking his hips up until he filled Chuck’s mouth.  
He grabbed Chuck’s arm pulling him up into a sloppy kiss as he unbuttoned Chuck’s pants.  
Casey slid out of the chair down onto his knees in front of Chuck.  
Casey wasted no time taking all of him into his mouth, nose buried in the dark hair, eyes watering.  
“Holy fuck John” Chuck had to hold on the Casey’s shoulders to stop himself from falling.  
Casey moved his tongue around teasing the bottom of Chuck’s shaft before pulling back to take a deep breath. He lapped at Chuck’s pre-come, loving the sounds Chuck was making, he sucked on the tip slowly sucking his way down to the base again.  
“You’re going to make me come so fast”  
The vibration of Casey’s laugh sent a shiver down Chuck’s spine.  
Casey did it two more times before Chuck was coming down his throat.  
“That was so fucking hot, I can't believe we just did that in your office”  
Casey took a few deep breaths wiping the tears from his eyes before he stood up.  
They tucked themselves away, “As much as I don’t want to, I need to get back to work”  
His voice was raspy and Chuck thought if he could get hard again he would just from that.  
“Me too, dinner at my place tomorrow? I have a few late calls tonight”  
“Sounds good, I’ll be there around six”  
They stood there kissing for a few minutes before Chuck finally pulled away.  
“I love you”  
Casey froze, he loved Chuck, he knew he loved Chuck, but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. Chuck must have been able to tell Casey was slightly freaking out, he kissed Casey again “I’ll text you when I get home tonight”  
“Okay” Casey watched as Chuck straighten his clothes and hair before he left his office.

“Fuck” He buried his hands in his face.  
“Hey Johnny”  
“Go away”  
“Was lunch that bad? The way Chuck walked out of here smiling I thought id have to give you a no sex at the office talk”  
“You have sex in the office all the time”  
“Shut up”  
“and we haven't had sex”  
“I don't believe you, you both look freshly fucked and happy, even though you are being pouty right now”  
“You are so annoying, we sucked each other off for the first time okay. now Leave me alone”  
“Then why are you so woah is me”  
“He said I love you and I said okay”  
“Shit” she sat in a chair in front of Casey's desk “wait was it before during or after the dick sucking”  
“I hate you, it was as he was leaving”  
“Well he didn't seem upset”  
“He probably isn't because he is too fucking perfect and doesn't care about how fucked up my emotions are and for some reason he loves me”  
"You deserve more than you think John"  
"If you say so" Casey sighed  
“Do you love him?”  
“Obviously”  
“Then you need to tell him”  
"You act like it's that easy"

 

Chuck: sorry it's late. Loooong day. Had to file a police report.  
Chuck: I may need therapy  
Chuck: People are horrible and I honestly don't know if I can sleep tonight  
Chuck: guess you're asleep. See you tomorrow 😘

 

Casey tried to turn down the street Chuck's house is on but the road was blocked by police cars. He parked his car and walked over to one of the officers.  
“Excuse me, what happened?”  
“There was a house fire”  
“Which house?” Casey looked down the street but there were too many ambulance and fire trucks  
“It spread between three of them”  
“Do you know if 822 was one of them?”  
The cop looked at his notepad “It looks like it”  
Casey took off running towards Chuck's house ignoring the cops yelling at him to stop. When he got there the house was mostly gone, “Chuck” he yelled  
He grabbed one of the fireman “Where is the guy who lives here?”  
“They took him to the hospital”  
“What happened? Is he hurt?”  
“Not sure, there will be an investigation, he was found on the floor non-responsive, do you live here?”  
“On the weekends mostly, this is my boyfriend's house”  
“We do know it started here, just no details but they will let him know”  
“Do you know where his dog is?”  
“Yeah, an officer took it to the closest vet”  
'Thank you"  
Casey ran back to his car and called Jessica to let her know what happened and told her to find Leia. 

Casey ran up to the desk “Chuck Bartowski, I need to know where he is”  
“Are you family?”  
“I'm his boyfriend”  
“Sorry I can't give you information”  
“Call Devon or Ellie Woodcomb, they are both doctors here, they know me, they are his family, I need to know”  
The nurse paged Ellie over the intercom. Casey paced back and forth until Ellie got there.  
“John” her face was wet with tears as she wrapped her arms around him. He tensed up since he still had trouble letting people touch him. “I'm sorry, I forgot you aren't a hugger, I really need your number, when I got the call I realized I had no way to contact you”  
“Please tell me he is okay” He handed Ellie his phone so she could put in her number.  
“He is still unconscious, they did a chest x-ray and he is on oxygen. There is a small burn on his leg, They think he will be fine though.”  
“Please let me see him, I need to see him”  
“Of course” Ellie started walking down the hall, Casey took a deep breath before following her “Do they know what happened? Is Leia okay?”  
“They took her to a vet, I called Jess, she is on her way to check on her and the fireman said they will let us know after they investigate but it started at his house”  
Casey couldn't hold back the tears when he saw Chuck laying in the bed, skin covered in soot. His chest started to tighten, he felt like he couldn't breathe, his knees weak he couldn't hold himself up anymore.  
“John are you okay?”  
His brain flashing back to the day of the bomb, Eric's body lying limp in his arms, his skin was also covered in soot and ash, and blood, so much blood.  
Ellie kneeled down next to him, “You are having a panic attack. Take a deep breath” she breathed with him, she hesitated before putting a hand on his back but did it anyway, rubbing circles until he was calmed down.  
He stood up “Thank you, sorry about that”  
“Never be sorry”  
“Did Chuck tell you? About my past?”  
“I know you were in the Marines and something happened”  
“I need to wash his face, can I wash his face and hands”  
“I'll go get a sponge bath kit, will you be okay if I step out?”  
“Yeah” he laced his fingers through Chuck's.  
“i need you to be okay Bartowski, I can't lose you, I can't lose another man I love because I do love you, I know i didn't say it back yesterday and i’ve been beating myself up all night, and I didn't text you back last night and I’m so sorry”

“He will be fine” Ellie was standing in the doorway holding a plastic tub.  
They carefully washed all the soot from Chuck's body.  
“There was a bomb” Casey breaking the silence made Ellie jump “three years ago, my boyfriend died in my arms, seeing Chuck also covered in soot not moving brought back a lot of bad memories”  
“I'm so sorry John, but I promise you he will be okay, his voice will horse and he will have a cough, a scar on his leg and maybe some memory loss but that's it”  
“How is he?” Casey looked over to see Jess standing in the doorway.  
“Hey Jess, good to see you again” She hugged her “I was just telling John he will be fine, just needs rest”  
“Uh well i'm breaking the rules so I won't stay long, I just thought” she unzipped the big bag hanging from her arm “maybe some fluffy love will help”  
Leia's head popped out of the bag  
“I see nothing” Ellie smiled at her.  
Jess put Leia on Chuck's chest, she started whining when Chuck didn't start petting her, she licked his face a few times then laid down on his chest still whimpering.  
“Vet said she is fine, he cleaned her up and checked her lungs, the officer told him that Chuck ran back in to get her when he realized she didn't follow him”  
A few minutes later Jess picked up Leia “we should go, keep me updated”  
They all turned when they heard Chuck make a noise.  
“Chuck sweety?”  
He tried to say something but just coughed instead.  
“Here take a drink” she moved the head of Chuck's bed up so he could.  
Chuck sipped at the water between coughs. He pointed to Leia who was trying to escape Jessica's arms, so she sat her back on the bed, she licking Chuck’s face.  
“Hi” he struggled to say with another cough  
“Chuck try to rest your voice, and keep drinking water”  
“What happened?” he held Leia to his chest  
“We were going to ask you” Ellie was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
Chuck shrugged.  
“There was a fire” Casey put his hands on Chuck’s thigh “When I got to your house for dinner it was gone” Casey was holding back tears  
“Hey Chuck, Leia shouldn't be here so how about Jess takes her home and I’m going to get back to work, I’ll come back to check on you in a little while"  
He hugged and kissed Leia before Jess took her away.  
"Love you El"  
"Love you Chuck" She kissed his forehead before leaving  
Once they left Chuck grabbed Casey’s hand. “Please don’t cry”  
“I love you, I just said okay but I wanted to say it back but I panicked, then I didn’t text you back then I almost lost you, there were flames, and the smell, and you were covered in soot and ash and you weren't moving”  
“Oh my god Casey, I didn't” he had a coughing fit “Fuck, are you okay, are you going to be okay?”  
“Can you scoot over?”  
Chuck moved over as far as he could, so Casey could sit next to him, he wrapped his arm around Chuck pulling him as close as he could. Chuck turned his body the best he could, wrapping one arm over Casey's chest, resting his head on Casey's shoulder. “I'll be okay” he mumbled into Chuck's hair as they both drifted off to sleep.

“Excuse me, Mr. Bartowski”  
They both jolted awake  
Chuck cleared his throat to answer but started coughing and had to take a drink.  
“He is Mr. Bartowski”  
“Sorry to wake you, I'm Detective Neal Burke, I just have a few questions”  
Casey moved to the chair next to the bed.  
“Mr. Bar”  
“Chuck” Chuck cut him off  
“Okay Chuck, do you have any enemies?”  
“I don't think so” he raised an eyebrow,  
“The fire was set on purpose, there was a ring of gas made around your house and covered your back porch. We found two empty gas cans in the backyard”  
“Oh my god” Chuck was shaking  
“Wait, you texted me last night and said you had to file a police report”  
Chuck took a big drink of water “I had a repair yesterday and we found uh, stuff on his computer, I told him I had to get a part from my car and I went out and called the cops. Maybe he ran out the back before the cops got there” Chuck started coughing “Casey can i have your phone, please? I'll email you the guys info and a copy of the police report” Casey rubbed Chuck’s back as he curled in on himself coughing  
“Thank you, Chuck, I'll let you rest. I'm glad you and your dog made it out safe”  
“Thank you” Casey said for him since he was still coughing.

 

Over the next few days, Chuck got everything situated with work and his lawyer, bought necessities for him and Leia and spent way to much time in bed being spoiled by Casey and Jess.  
“Chuck you don't have to come” Casey was looking through his dresser pulling out things to pack for their trip.  
“I am” his voice was almost back to normal  
“Ellie said you can stay with her”  
“Casey stop treating me like a child. I'm fine. I'm going on this trip with you and we are going to have a romantic dinner and do fun things and forget about the fire and we are going to make each other come multiple times. I don't care how but you treating me like a fragile baby and barely even kissing me is going to end” Chuck didn't mean to get mad and raise his voice but he was over it. Then he started coughing and Casey had to get him a glass of water.  
“Someone tried to kill you”  
“And he is in jail, for a very long time”  
“Sorry”  
“I shouldn't have gotten mad, I understand you are dealing with stuff too. I'm sorry I put you through the stress and pain, but I had to go back inside for her, I had to” he didn't want to cry but here he was crying again.  
“You're both safe and that's all that matters right now”  
“It's a weird feeling losing everything you own. Luckily all my super important stuff is still at Ellie's, and most of my comic books were still at Morgan's but to know there are pictures and little things like that are gone forever, it's hard to process”  
“And my favorite pair of sweatpants” Casey joked trying to make Chuck stop crying.  
“Oh shit, not the sweatpants” Chuck laughed until he started coughing.  
“Thank you for being absolutely amazing to me during this, I love you so much”  
“You too Chuck”  
"Is this the part where we make out and jack each other off?"  
"You can't even walk up the stairs without having trouble breathing and coughing"  
"It would be worth it" he fluttered his lashes at Casey.  
"You're cute but not that cute"  
"Rude, guess I'll take care of this myself" Chuck leaned back against the headboard sliding a hand down the front of his pants.  
"Pure evil" Casey growled stripping his shirt off.  
Chuck hurried to remove his shirt and push his pants off.  
Casey grabbed the bottle of lube from his nightstand before he laid down next to him, they tangled their legs together as they slowly kissed.  
"If you start coughing, we are stopping" Casey wrapped a lube covered hand around both their cocks, he stroked them a few time trying not to get frustrated.  
"Relax, let me" Chuck whispered in his ear, he wrapped his hand just around Casey's shaft kissing and sucking at the spot behind his ear that drives Casey crazy.  
Casey eagerly reached around Chuck, running a lubed up finger down Chuck's crack "Can I?"  
"God yes" Chuck moaned moving his leg up over Casey's hip  
Casey ran his finger over Chuck's hole a few times before sticking the tip in.  
Chuck's moan made Casey's dick rock hard.  
"Well that was hot as fuck"  
Casey moved his finger in at out of matching Chuck's strokes on their dicks.  
"So good Casey" Chuck pushed back as Casey added a second finger.  
Casey moved his fingers faster as he covered Chuck in his release.  
"So close"  
Casey moved his fingers until he found Chuck's prostate, rubbing over it twice was all it took for Chuck to yell out Casey's name as he came.  
But of course, he started uncontrollably coughing.  
Casey got out of the bed "Come here" He grabbed Chuck carrying him princess style to the bathroom. He sat him down on the toilet lid, he got him a cup of water and turned the tub and shower on. He stuffed a towel under the door so none of the steam could escape, once the tub was full Casey shut the water off and helped Chuck climb in. He left the shower running as hot as it would go. Chuck sat up so Casey could get in behind him, his coughing finally stopped.  
"Thanks" Chuck leaned back resting his head on Casey's shoulder  
"I told you that was a bad idea" Casey wrapped his arms around Chuck's stomach  
"A really good bad idea"  
"Seriously not happening again until you are better"  
"Sure thing big guy" Casey just knew that Chuck was smirking, his cute little smirk that made him do anything and everything Chuck wanted.  
"I do love you, Chuck, I just want you to be okay"  
"I love you too. I'm fine, I promise. But I'm better when your fingers are in my ass" Chuck laughed when he felt Casey's dick start to harden "I think you're also a big fan of that"  
"Shut up Bartowski"


	4. weekend away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW gif at the bottom

“This is a private plane”  
Jane laughed “perks of owning an extremely successful security company”  
“Can we go to a private island instead?”  
“A few hours ago you were doing a weird dance around my room because you were so excited about seeing snow, then you got sad because you wanted Leia to play in the snow too”  
“Just imagine her little legs frolicking in the snow”  
“You’re ridiculous”  
“So Chuck, how are you feeling?”  
“I’m feeling a lot better, I’m glad to be out of the house”  
“Were they able to save anything?”  
“No, everything was damaged since the entire house was circled in gas it burned quickly”  
“Have you started looking for a new place?”  
“There is no rush, he can stay with me and Jess as long as he needs, leave him alone”  
“It’s fine, I have looked a little bit, but none of the apartments in the area allow pets or it's an extra hundred a month to have a pet, so I think I’m going to look into buying a house. I have some saved and with insurance money and lawsuit I should have enough”  
Casey could tell Chuck was getting sad so he grabbed Chuck’s hand “Come on”  
“Where are we going? We are on a plane"  
“we are going to join the mile high club?” Casey laughed at how red Chuck’s face got.  
Chuck looked at Jane as Casey pulled him away “we aren't, that's not, no”  
Jane laughed  
“Calm down Bartowski, we are just raiding the mini fridge then watching a movie”  
They grabbed a few snacks and drinks before cuddling up on the couch.  
And by that Casey meant making out until they fell asleep.

 

“Jane, why the hell didn’t you tell me we are sharing a room?”  
“It’s a suite, there is enough space for all four of us, you two can have the master if that makes you feel better”  
“Sorry Chuck”  
“It’s okay, we already live with your other sister” He laughed.  
"That's my point, we live with one sister and now we are in a hotel with my other one"  
"Don't worry Johnny, you can still have sex if that's what you're worried about, I don't care"  
Chuck tried not to laugh at Casey blushing  
"It's fine, I'm sure we will still have a great time" he leaned closer to Casey "Plus her card is attached to the room so we can order all the room service we want"  
"I knew there was a reason I liked you" Casey smirked.

 

“Hurry and eat your breakfast so we can hit the slopes” Jane was setting out the plates of food on the little table  
“Did she just say slopes, as in skiing?”  
“Yes Bartowski”  
“I've never been in snow before, I can't ski, plus I just got out of the hospital”  
“It's been over a week and you are the one who has been saying you are fine and can do anything”  
“I don't wanna die”  
“You won't die, promise”  
“I guess I'll try”  
“If you don't hurt yourself we can take a nice warm shower when we get back and suck each other off” he winked  
“That's my reward for trying to ski?”  
“What do you want then?"  
"I just assumed that would happen anyways, no need to break my leg"  
"Then stay here, but I think you will enjoy it, I'll spend as much time as you need helping you before we go down the bunny hill"  
"Okay, let's go skiing"

 

“I can't do this” Chuck was standing at the top of the smallest hill shaking  
“It's okay Chuck, I'm right here, you practiced for an hour, just remember what I taught you”  
“I've forgotten everything, whats my name who are you?”  
“Come here” he grabbed Chuck's hand pulling him off the side. “If you don't want to it's fine we can go into the lobby and have some coffee”  
“Just kiss me, so it's the last thing I do before I die”  
“Are you fucking kidding me, I'm done, do whatever you want” he was gone before Chuck could say anything.  
Chuck wasn't sure how long he was standing there frozen when a ski instructor came over to him  
“Sir are you okay?”  
“I can't seem to move”  
“Can you tell me your name?”  
“Chuck”  
“Okay Chuck, my name is Ben, can I take your skies off?”  
“I need to get to the bottom of the hill”  
“I don't think that's a good idea right now, are you here with someone”  
“Three people, don't know where they are”  
“I should take you to the lobby to wait for them, we can take the lift down"  
“No” Chuck didn't mean to yell “I need to do this”  
“I don't think it's safe right now, maybe go sit down and take a break then try again”  
“Chuck sweety”  
“Ma'am do you know him”  
“Yeah, hey Chuck, it's Jane, are you okay?”  
“No, he left me up here, I need to go down to him”  
“He isn't down there, he went to a bigger hill, he told me he left you over here so I came to get you”  
“I need to go down the hill, I'm not a loser, I can do this”  
“You are right you're not a loser and no one said that you don't have to prove anything”  
“I didn't want to do this in the first place, but I did it for him and he left me up here when I got scared”  
“How about me and this nice guy take you to the lobby or I can follow you down the hill and make sure you are okay”  
“We can go back to the lobby, I'm so sorry Ben”  
“It's okay, I just want you to be safe”

Chuck sat down in a chair by one of the fireplaces, he legs curled up to his chest with a blanket over his shoulders drinking a cup of coffee, when his coffee was gone and Casey didn't show up he took an uber back to the hotel.

“Would you like to join us for dinner?”  
“No” Chuck called from under the covers  
“You need to eat”  
“So you can leave me at the restaurant?”  
“Don't act like I'm the bad guy”  
Chuck sat up “I was panicking and you left me on top of a mountain”  
“You know how many times today you kept saying stuff about you dying? Do you even realize how that affected me? Eric died, you almost died, and all day I had to hear you say I'm gonna die over and over, I couldn't take it anymore"  
“Oh my god, I'm an idiot"  
"Don't say that, I'm sure you didn't realize it, I should have said something but as we know running away is what I do, but Jane made me talk to her on the way back here"  
Chuck got out of the bed and went over to hug him "I love you, I'm so sorry"  
"I'm sorry too" He kissed Chuck's forehead. "I love you"  
"Maybe skiing isn't my thing"  
"You were born and raised in California"  
"Yeah but I can't surf either" he laughed.  
"How about a greasy dinner to erase the day"  
"That's the best thing you have ever said"  
"You're ridiculous"  
"Can we still take a warm shower and do naughty things?"  
"Yes, I'm going to need as much stress relief as possible before the conference bullshit tomorrow"

 

Casey: so boring 😴  
Casey: you never told me you had your own emoji 🤓

Chuck: so funny…..🙄  
Chuck: I have a call to make for work sorry I can't entertain you

Casey: I'm fake taking notes on my phone. 🤪  
Casey: This guy is trying to talk to me about combat training. He has never been in the military  
Casey: I've come up with 36, no 37 different ways I can kill him with a paper clip  
Casey: Send help

Chuck: Please don't kill anyone  
Chuck: that guy was 10x worse than you. Omg my head hurts. It was over an hour

Casey: They are serving mini sandwiches, you would hate them

Chuck: Just ordered a salad, you should be proud  
Chuck: I also stress ate the gummy bears from the snack thing, $17. I don't even think there was 17 bears  
Chuck: and the bottles of water was $5 wtf is this place.

Casey: I’m ready to have sex

Chuck: That is not what I thought you were going to say  
Chuck: Is it because I ordered a salad?  
Chuck: Or because you are super turned on by Security conferences?  
Chuck: or do you like expensive candies?

Casey: I almost said it last night but freaked out and now I'm sitting here bored with just my own thoughts.  
Casey: We have the room to ourselves for a few hours after this meeting.  
Casey: I’ll be there in like an hour  
Casey: If you are ready

Chuck: of course I am  
Chuck: I’ll be waiting for you in bed, naked

Casey: Jamie just told me to stop smiling like an idiot and pay attention

Chuck: Send me a pic, I bet you look cute

Casey: I am not taking a selfie

Chuck: It's okay I asked Jane to do it  
Chuck: so sexy when you smile 😍

Casey: I hate you both

 

Like Chuck promised he was naked in bed waiting for Casey, but it was already twenty minutes over the time Casey had promised and Chuck was getting nervous.  
After another ten minutes, Casey finally came into the room.  
“Hey”  
“Hi”  
“I thought you changed your mind, which if you did that’s fine, I’m not upset”  
“I got more lube, three different kinds because I didn't realize there was so many" Casey held up the bag “And I know we are both clean but I got condoms anyway just in case”  
“Okay”  
“I also got you skittles, four bags because there was a sale so I got a variety”  
“So I was right, turned on by candy, is that your secret kink?"  
“Shut up, I’m nervous”  
“You have nothing to be nervous about, would you like me to help you undress?”  
“I’m going to go into the bathroom, wash up, brush my teeth, give myself a pep talk” he laughed  
“Leave the skittles” he smirked. "Unless you need them for the pep talk"  
Casey threw the bag at him before heading into the bathroom.

When he came out Chuck had the three bottles of lube and the box of condoms sitting on the table next to him and the four bags of skittles sitting on the bed all open.  
“You just had to try them all didn't you?”  
“I didn’t try the spicy ones, thought about it then changed my mind, wanna eat some off my chest?"  
"Stop with the candy kink or I'm throwing them out the window"  
He laughed folding all the bags up and putting them back in the grocery bag. “How did your pep talk go?”  
Casey looked down at this half hard cock “I’m sure we will get there”  
“Then get that sexy ass in this bed”  
Casey lifted up the blanket and climbed in next to Chuck, Chuck laid down so they were both facing each other.  
Casey took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm and not get upset that he still wasn’t fully hard. “How do you feel about topping?"  
“Oh, well I’ve never done it before so I don't know"  
“I’ve never bottomed, but I just want you so bad right now, and uh well I don't want to wait for him to get with the program"  
"Okay" Chuck grabbed one of the bottles off the table “This is a nice one, also I think the heated one would be a horrible idea, unless we were out in the snow or something, who knows, maybe we can try it later” He gently kissed Casey as he lubed up his fingers. “I’ve done this to myself a lot, but never to anyone else, so please communicate”  
“Just get your finger in me Bartowski” he growled moving his leg up over Chuck’s hip, pressing himself as close to Chuck as he could.  
“Wow, that was hot” Chuck started by slowly circling his finger of Casey’s hole a few times before pushing the tip of his finger inside. “Relax John, I got you”

Chuck slowly worked up to three fingers  
“I can't take this anymore, I'm ready”  
“How do you want to do this?”  
“You put your dick in me”  
Chuck rolled his eyes “what position?”  
Casey laughed “I was just messing with you, however you want”  
“Let's start with you on your hands and knees and go from there. Want me to wear a condom?”  
“No, want to feel you”  
“God me too”  
Chuck was speechless at how Casey looked open and vulnerable in front of him, he ran his hand between Casey's shoulder blades down his spin.  
He grabbed each of Casey's ass cheeks squeezing lightly before spreading them. "Fuck" he whispered to himself. He leaned forward placing kisses along Casey's lower back while he lubed himself up.  
“Sometime, in the future, I'd really like to eat you out”  
Casey growled  
“I've never done it but I want to, you have a nice ass”  
"Just fuck me already, we can talk about ass eating later”  
"Just admiring your body first"  
Chuck lined himself up pushing at Casey's entrance a few time before the tip went in.  
"Fuck" Casey growled  
"Shit are you okay?"  
"I've never been this hard in my entire life, keep going, please"  
Chuck grabbed Casey's hips pushing in until his hips were flush against Casey's ass. He took a few slow breaths before pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in as slow as he could. "Chuck please" Casey buried his face in the pillow hoping that Chuck didn't hear him whine, since when did he whine?  
Hearing Casey beg for him was almost too much, he pulled out half way then slammed back into Casey, both men moaning out. He kept up a decent pace for a few minutes. "I think you should flip over, I want to see you, touch you"  
"I have an idea, stand up"  
Chuck climbed off the bed awkwardly standing at the side of the bed waiting to see what Casey had planned.  
"Might as well take advantage of this tall bed" Casey sat on the edge pulling Chuck between his thighs, "Just hold my legs up in the bend of your arm" he laid back scooting as far to the edge of the bed as he could, placing his legs up into Chuck's arms, adjusting until he could easily slide back into his boyfriend. His hand held tight to Casey's thighs as he moved his hips as fast as he could. "So hot, oh my god"  
After a minute Casey panted “Stop”.  
When Chuck let go of his legs Casey wrapped them around Chuck's hips, sitting up wrapping one arm around Chuck's back and the other around Chuck's neck to hold him up. "Keep going, touch me" Casey kissed along Chuck's jaw to his lips.  
Chuck matched his thrusts with the movement of his hand, changing the speed every few thrusts. "I love you" he mumbled into the kiss. He felt Casey's body tense up, he stroked faster until Casey threw his head back moaning his name as he came.  
The way Casey looked and sounded and the way his muscle tightened around Chuck was enough to send him over the edge.  
They collapsed on the bed next to each other. "Wow"  
"Yeah, you came so hard it hit my chin" Chuck laughed. "We may have to do that again"  
“Not before I get to fuck you”  
"Give me a few minutes, maybe we should shower first"

 

Chuck laid his head on Casey's chest, Casey started running his fingers through Chuck's wet hair "Do you ever think about getting married" He felt Casey's body tense under him "I don't mean right now, just curious"  
Casey was quiet for a minute "I've always wanted kids, a bunch of them, I used to always picture it when I was younger, sitting on my front porch watching my kids run around the yard laughing. I guess I always just assumed there was someone sitting next to me on that porch, but I never actually thought about marriage"  
"I never thought about marriage since it was illegal for most of my life, but now that it's not I've thought about it more, and I've always wanted at least two kids. I could be persuaded to have more though"  
"We should start now then" Casey pushed Chuck onto his back holding himself above him  
"It doesn't work like that"  
"We can try" Casey smirked grabbing a bottle of lube from the table "Plus I've been waiting six months for you to ride me until I fill you up remember" He rutted against Chuck's hip  
"God yes" He bent his legs so Casey could sit between them.  
Casey lubed up his finger, he leaned forward taking Chuck's leaking tip into his mouth as he pushed his finger inside of him.  
Chuck moaned thrusting up making Casey gag.  
"Shit sorry"  
"It's fine, do it again"  
Chuck looked at him confused.  
"I wasn't expecting it, now I am, fuck into my mouth Bartowski"

By the time Casey had worked three fingers in him, Chuck has already come and had a line of hickeys along one hip and both his nipples were red and puffy. He whined when Casey pulled his fingers out. "You can't turn me to jello and expect me to ride you"  
"I have faith in you" he smirked laying down on the bed as Chuck sat up.  
Chuck straddled his thighs leaning forward to kiss him as he lubed up Casey's shaft.  
Chuck sat up lining Casey up before sinking down. "Oh my holy wow"  
"I lied earlier, this is the hardest I've ever been, fuck, so tight"  
Chuck maybe got a little too eager so he took a second to adjust to the feeling of Casey filling him up, while they were close in length, Casey was probably close to twice his thickness.  
He rocked his hips back and forth a few times getting used to the feeling, he braced both hands on Casey's chest as he started to move up and down, Casey moved just slightly angling himself to rub against Chuck's prostate, Chuck moaned out riding Casey harder, chasing that feeling.  
Casey ran his hands down Casey's chest "You're so hot" he moaned  
Chuck slowed down to give his legs a rest, he kept rocking his hips as he leaned forward lightly biting and licking along Casey's collarbone up his neck and along his jaw. "I'm gonna come again, just from you inside me" he moaned in Casey's ear.  
Casey grabbed his hips holding him so he could fuck up into him. "So good to me Chuck, so good"  
Chuck ran his finger's through Casey's hair kissing him passionately until he filled the space between them with his orgasm  
"Fill me up Casey, please, oh my god" Chuck sat up riding Casey as hard and as fast as he could until Casey came.

 

“At least these chairs are soft” Chuck whispered  
Casey tried not to laugh “I'm surprised either of us can walk”  
“Four times each has to be some kind of record”  
“Five, you forgot me pressing you up against the shower wall”  
"What are you two love birds whispering about?" Jane raised her eyebrow at them  
"Sorry, this is the fanciest dinner I've ever been too I don't even know what any of this stuff on the menu is so I was asking Casey"  
"It's just fancy names for normal food, I'm sure you will like it, just don't order caviar and you'll be fine"  
"It's okay Chuck, Nathan and I always order a pizza when we get back to the room after these events, if you two can stay out of the bedroom long enough we will share"  
Chuck blushed. "yeah, pizza sounds good"  
When the waiter came around, Chuck just ordered whatever Casey ordered, luckily most of the food was edible, he did have to spit in his napkin a few times, which made Casey laugh.  
"So these things won't be on your wedding menu?" Jane smiled at them  
Casey choked on the food he had just taken a bite out of.  
"I was thinking it would be cool to have a food truck, Morgan's cousin had a taco truck at his wedding and it was really good and fun because people could just walk up and order whatever and mingle, way less formal"  
"I like that idea, less formal means I don't have to wear a tie right?" Casey loosened his a bit.  
"What about your dress blues?" Nathan asked.  
"I'm retired so I don't have to wear them, but I can"  
"Oh yeah I bet you look really nice in uniform" Chuck smiled  
"Excuse me" Casey got up from the table  
"Should I follow him or give him a minute?"  
"Normally I would say let him be, but you seem to calm him"  
Chuck checked the bathrooms and walked around for a bit before heading outside where he saw Casey leaning up against the brick wall. "Hey John, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine" he took a drag from his cigar  
"Are you smoking? I didn't know you smoke"  
"It's just a cigar, I have them sometimes to relax"  
"Can I try?"  
"No, you're lungs haven't healed, that would be stupid" He put it out in the snow  
"If you want to talk, I'm here, if not can I at least stand out here with you?"  
"Come here" Casey held his arms out for Chuck.  
Chuck lightly pressed his lips to Casey's before resting his head on his shoulder as Casey wrapped his arms around him.  
"I lied to you last night"  
"Okay"  
"I did think about marriage, me and Eric were stuck in the desert one night on patrol, we talked about getting married, whether both of us would wear our dress blues, or if we would wear suits, or if we would just say fuck it and have someone marry us out in the desert in our cammies."  
"What did you guys decide?"  
"We agreed on Hawaiian shirts and cargo shorts on the beach, the farthest thing from a uniform we could think of"  
"I'm sorry"  
"I just wish I could stop all these memories from popping up, he is the past, you are the present. I need to move on"  
"No you don't, it's not like he is an ex that broke your heart, he was killed, and that isn't something you can just move on from"  
"It's not fair to you"  
"It's okay, I understand. Well the best that I can and we have only been together six months, I shouldn't have brought up that stuff last night, and I'm sorry Jane brought it up"  
"I'm glad you brought it up, imagine a year from now if we had that conversation and one of us was set on having kids and one of us wasn't. but I love you Chuck and I like picturing a future with you"  
He looked up into Casey's eyes "I love you John, and I want that future with you" He gave Casey a quick kiss "Are you good to go back in? I'm freezing"  
"Damn we should have brought that warming lube" Casey laughed. "Wow that's all it took for you to get hard?"  
Chuck buried his face into Casey's chest "Ignore that"  
"Do you know how to tango?"  
"Is that a sex thing or are you seriously talking about the dance?"  
"The dance"  
"I do, and lucky for you I know the girl part, don't ask"  
Casey grabbed his hand leading him inside, past their table to the dance floor.  
“This isn't a song to tango too”  
“I don't know how to tango” He grabbed Chuck's hips  
“Then why did you ask?” Chuck held on to his shoulders as they swayed back and forth  
“Ellie told me to”  
Chuck glared at him "Is this payback for asking Jane to take a picture of you yesterday?"  
"Maybe"  
“I was drunk and Devon thought it was a life lesson I needed”  
“There has to be more to the story”  
“How about I teach you to tango instead?”  
“I'll just ask Devon”  
“I kissed Devon then cried for like an hour and had flowers delivered to Ellie at work and called and left her like five voicemails apologizing”  
Casey couldn't hold back his laughter  
“He isn't even my type, he is just abnormally handsome”  
"What was his reaction?"  
“Neither of them cared at all, I just embarrassed myself more, I stayed with Morgan for a week”  
Casey's light kiss quickly deepened as Chuck pulled him closer wrapping his arms around Casey's neck as they swayed to the music.  
“We should probably stop people are watching”  
“You're the one who stuck your tongue in my mouth”  
“Let's just keep dancing until this goes away" he pushed his hips forward  
“Then what? Are you going to drag me back to the hotel” he leaned closer to whisper in Chuck's ear “and stick your tongue in other places”  
“Oh my god don't say that”  
Casey laughed.

*****NSFW gif below

It reminded me of Chuck with his season 1 hair and it inspired their first time scene.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chuck padded into the kitchen wiping the sleep from his eyes  
“What are you doing?” He wrapped his arms around Casey from behind, resting his chin on Casey's shoulder  
“Making breakfast”  
“It"s really early and you can't cook”  
“It's bacon and eggs, I can cook that. And we have a long day of house shopping”  
“Why did I schedule it so early? I'm so tired"   
“I can wake you up real quick” Casey smirked  
“What are you going to use for lube? Bacon grease?” he laughed  
Casey moved the pans from the stove and turned the burners off pushing his ass back into Chuck who was now running his fingers under Casey's waistband  
“Normally I'd say no but we have been so busy all week I've missed your naked body"  
Casey growled turning in Chuck's arms to face him. Giving him a quick kiss before stepped back to push his pants off before looking through the pantry until he found what he was looking for.  
“What is that?” Chuck kicked his pants over to where Casey has tossed his,  
“Coconut oil, trust me it works”  
“I'll ask about that later” Chuck turned around bracing his hands on the counter shaking his ass teasingly as Casey “but right now I just want you in me”  
Casey scooped out some coconut oil melting it in his hand the best he could before rubbing it onto Chuck's hole. “We are going to need a shower after this”  
He worked his fingers into Chuck as he used his other hand to melt more of the oil.  
“Please Casey, I'm ready”  
“No, you're not”  
“Please” Chuck moaned, "I promise I'll be fine"  
Casey rubbed the melted oil onto his shaft and more on Chuck's hole.  
“Don't blame me if you can't walk right later” Casey lifted one of Chuck's legs knee resting on the counter, heel hooked on Casey's hip.   
Chuck moaned as Casey pushed into him  
Casey growled grabbing Chuck's hips thrusting into him  
"So good Casey, so good" Chuck pushed back wanting more.

 

They both froze when they heard a scream, looking up to see Jessica with her back turned to them  
“What the hell is wrong with you two?”  
“You usually sleep late”  
“So you think it's okay to fuck on my kitchen counter? I can't wait till you move out”  
“I'm sorry, I can move in with Ellie, I'm sure she won't mind” Chuck hurried to put his pajama pants on “seriously I'll be gone before you get home”  
“I'm not talking about you Chuck, I'm talking to my big brother, who I'm sure was the one who started it”  
“You're moving out?”  
“I told you not to say anything Jess”  
“You fucked in my kitchen" She turned around to grab her keys off the hook on the wall "Oh god is that my coconut oil? Throw that away and clean the entire kitchen with bleach, I'm going out for breakfast” She stormed out of the house.  
Chuck sat on one of the barstools covering his face with both his hands "Oh my god"  
"She is gone, we can continue"  
"So when were you planning on telling me you were moving?"  
"Well the plan was when we were out looking at houses I was going to ask if you wanted to live together"  
"Wait seriously?"  
"I already talked to your realtor and gave him all my info in case we decided to buy the house together"  
"That's a big step, are you sure?"  
"We have lived together for almost three months, we didn't really plan it but I thought it was going well"  
"I really love that, but right now I'd love to go shower because this coconut oil feels really gross"  
"When we move we can keep lube in every room"  
"Good idea" Chuck grabbed Casey's hand leading him upstairs

 

"I like one thing from each house but none stick out as one I absolutely love, well except that last one, that last one was amazing, but way too much money"  
"The master bathroom and home gym are worth it"  
"Do you have a secret love for baths?"  
"No, but that shower, so much room for activities" Casey laughed  
"That second one, with the huge yard with the beautiful tree, it's way cheaper and not too much smaller and we can redo the bathroom, we don't need a tub in the master"  
"Was that the one with the bar and way too white kitchen?"  
"Yeah, and a kitchen can easily be painted, or add a nice backsplash, I have a friend from Stanford, Jill, she does interior design, I bet she can help"  
"So do we want to keep looking for go with that one?"  
"The price is nice, the yard was the best, and it won't need too many expensive fixes, and there are four bedrooms and an office"  
"So we can have at least six kids if they double up"  
"Glad I can't give birth" they both laughed. "But my vote is for house number two"  
"I agree, let me do the talking, I'm better at bargaining"  
"I'm not bad"  
"You paid three bucks more than the marked price on that bookcase at the yard sale last week"  
"Okay I get your point, but it's a really nice bookcase"

 

"I quit" Chuck huffed as he sat a box down in the kitchen.  
"We don't even have that much stuff, and you're the one who spent the last month buying stuff for the house before we moved in, and half the boxes are your comics from Morgan's place"  
"Yeah well that's why I have a strong boyfriend"  
"So I can do all the work while you watch?"  
"Yeah, me and Leia will go make lemonade and watch you sweat"  
"That sounds like a horrible plan"  
"The more you sweat the longer I can spend washing you in the new shower" Chuck wiggled his eyebrows.  
"If you help me then we can finish this quicker and both wash each other in the shower"  
"My idea is better"  
"Fine, you make lemonade, I'll go get the last of the boxes"  
When Casey brought the last box in he walked into the kitchen where Chuck was sitting on the island. "I don't see lemonade"  
"We don't have anything to make lemonade, and even if we did, we don't have a pitcher, but we do have water"  
"You owe me"  
"Well I was thinking we could reenact the morning before we found this place, well except Jess walking in"  
Casey stood between Chuck's legs  
"Do we have coconut oil?"  
"No, we have actual lube" Chuck grabbed Casey's shirt pulling his closer "Is it weird I have the urge to lick you?"   
Casey didn't have time to answer before Chuck was licking up his neck, he grabbed the hem of Casey's shirt pulling it up "Off" he said between licks and kisses to Casey's neck.  
He stepped back stipping all his clothes off.   
"God you are so hot"  
Casey grabbed Chuck's hips pulling him closer to the edge of the counter  
"Touch me Chuck" Casey growled in his ear.  
Chuck wrapped his hand around his still soft cock "You haven't had this problem since we started having sex, is everything okay?"   
"Chuck just"   
"Sorry"   
Casey tried to pull away but Chuck grabbed him. "Let's go back to the original idea"  
Chuck hopped down off the counter leading Casey upstairs to their master bathroom.  
“Turn the water on while I take my clothes off and dig through this box for our soaps and some towels”

“Turn around” Chuck teasingly bit at Casey's earlobe.  
Chuck got down on his knees kissing along Casey's lower back “lean forward a bit”  
Casey braced his hand on the wall leaning forward, he let out a low growl as Chuck spread his cheeks placing gentle kisses down to his hole.  
Chuck flattened his tongue lapping at Casey's hole, then pressing his tongue against it making Casey moan. He tried different things he had looked up online a few weeks ago, moving his tongue in circles, switching between flattening his tongue and pointing it as he worked two fingers into himself.   
Chuck pointed his tongue breaching past the tight muscle bringing Casey to full hardness.  
Casey moaned as Chuck's tongue moved in and out of him “As much as I like this, I want to fuck you”   
Chuck kissed up Casey's spine  
“I guess it's a good thing I got myself nice and open for you”   
Casey quickly turned around pressing Chuck up against the other wall kissing him eagerly he grabbed both their cocks in his hand stroking them together a few times "I've been dying to do that and me touching your ass in any way seems to get you really hard"  
"I'm going to try it on you next time"  
"I'd like that"   
"Bend over, put your hands on the bench"  
Once Casey was fully inside his boyfriend he did a few shallow thrusts running his hand from Chuck's hip up his chest pulling him up so his back was flush against his chest.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck don't move Casey, holy shit this feels so good" He reached back gripping the back of Casey's head arching his back slightly.  
Casey stayed still for a few seconds before he began thrusting, he did a few slow shallow thrusts before picking up his pace.   
Chuck couldn't stop the constant stream of moans as Casey fucked into him.   
"God Chuck" Casey growled in his ear. "Can you come just like this"  
"Yes," Chuck moaned "So close" he turned his head the best he could so he could kiss his boyfriend.   
Casey did a few more hard thrusts making Chuck yell out his name as he came. Casey quickly followed.  
"What a great way to break in the new house"  
"I still want to do it in the hammock outback" Chuck laughed.

 

"You don't look so good Casey? Did something happen at work"  
"We need to talk"  
"Let me put the cheese on top of the enchiladas and put them in the oven, is that okay"  
"Yeah" Casey grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat at one of the stools at the island  
"Should I be sitting down?"  
"I know we have only been together a little over a year, and I understand if this is something you're not ready for but when Jane told me I just knew it was something I needed to do"  
Chuck sat down next to him grabbing his hand "I'm here John, no matter what"  
"Jane's best friend Laura her daughter, Holly, she was in a car accident and didn't make it, she has a six-month-old daughter named Spencer and as much as Laura loves her granddaughter she just isn't in a place to raise a baby. She asked Jane and her and Nathan have never wanted kids, and Jane knew I've always have so she asked me and I didn't even have to think about it, I just said yes. I realize that I should have included you because we are together and we own this house together but I just"  
Chuck cut him off "Are you crazy? of course, I would say yes, I mean it will be a huge adjustment but we will figure it out"  
"I love you" Casey pulled him into a hug  
"Laura said she has everything already packed and ready to go, we just need to empty one of the guest rooms"  
"Wow I should probably call Ellie and let her know I'm going to be a dad this week and move around some stuff at work so I can have time off to be with her"  
"We just have to wait for the lawyer to get all the paperwork sent over for me to sign before he is officially ours but Laura has known me almost my entire life she trusts me, and since we aren't married I'll be the legal guardian and her last name will be changed to mine until we decide if and when we are getting married, then we can file more paperwork to change it"  
"Would it be insane to just get married tomorrow? Morgan is ordained, we can do it in the backyard, nothing crazy"  
Casey just stared at him for a moment. "What should our last name be?"  
"Not at all what I thought you were going to say"  
"I mean it makes sense, we have a house together, we are going to raise this child together, we are in love, why not"  
"Casey-Bartowski? or Bartowski-Casey. or honestly I wouldn't mind it just being Casey, but I'd miss you calling me Bartowski" He thought for a second "Oh my god can we get Leia a tiny little dress to wear?"  
"Casey-Bartowski sounds nice and no, remember what happened when you tried to dress her up for Halloween?"  
"Good point, let's go pick a room and get it empty" Chuck was almost giddy with excitement.

"Ellie, I'm going to need you to not freak out"  
"Charles"  
"Don't call me that"  
"Chuck you can't start a conversation like that"  
"Well uh, I need you, Devon and Clara, to come to the house tomorrow, me and Casey are getting married because we are getting a baby"  
"Are you on drugs, did you hit your head?"  
"John's family friend died and left a six-month-old baby behind and she needs a home and they were hoping to leave her with someone close to the family and John said yes and to make it easier we are going to get married. Her name is Spencer"  
"I don't know what to say" she was crying  
"Are those happy cries or sad?"  
"I'm just worried, you two haven't been together that long and it seems like a lot at once"  
"It is, but it's something we both want, there is no timeline that people need to follow in their relationship and I didn't even have to think about it when Casey told me about her, we both just felt it was right. We will probably have a big wedding celebration later if we want"  
"I'm proud of you Chuck"  
"So tomorrow, around seven. Someone Jane knows is going to make food and cake, it's going to be super casual"

 

"Chuck" the bedroom door opened.  
"Hey, we aren't supposed to see" He lost all thought when he turned to see Casey holding a baby swaddled in a star wars blanket.  
"Laura just got here, she thought we would want Spencer here for this, Morgan, Nathan and Devon are helping her carry stuff into the room, she will keep her tonight so we can celebrate our marriage though, her words, not mine"  
Chuck couldn't stop himself from crying  
"You okay Bartowski?"  
"I'm overwhelmed with happiness, but also I want to hold her but for some reason I'm scared, I mean I helped Ellie with Clara but this is different"  
Casey handed her to Chuck "You'll be fine, I'm right here"  
"I just realized we are going to have a daughter, neither of us knows anything about girls"  
"You have a sister and I have two, I'm sure they will be glad to help us"  
"Did Jess buy this blanket?"  
"What do you think? I think she loves Star Wars more than you and Grimes"  
"Maybe I should be marrying her" Chuck laughed  
"You can have her"  
They both stood there just staring at their daughter until Ellie came in to tell them it was time.

Chuck and Casey stood hand in hand facing each other under the big tree in their back yard that Casey had stung lights from while their family sat watching them.  
"Welcome everyone" Morgan began "We are going to keep this short and sweet, the grooms will each say the vows they have written give each other rings, kiss and then we are going to eat and dance the night away since this will be the last fun night these two will have for a while"  
Casey cleared his throat. "For three years I shut everyone out and was an ass to everyone, then my lovely sister left me alone at work and everything went to hell so I called a repair person and that is how I met you, somehow I just knew you were someone I needed in my life. and yes I was an ass to you but you never gave up on me, you were always there no matter how hard I pushed you away because I thought you deserved better than me but you constantly prove me wrong" he pulled a ring from his pocket sliding it on to Chuck's finger "I love you more than I will ever be able to express" It was hard to not just wrap his arms around Chuck and kiss him.

"John, I have forgotten everything I planned on saying" Chuck laughed. "Our journey hasn't always been easy, but even during the hard times I just knew you were the one I was meant to spend forever with" He took the ring from his pocket. "I love you and can't wait to continue this crazy journey with you and our amazing daughter and all the other kids you plan on filling this house with" he put the ring on Casey's finger  
"And all the dogs you and Jess plan to fill it with" Casey added.  
"Hell yeah" Jess yelled   
Everyone laughed.  
"This is the part where you two kiss"  
Casey wrapped his arm around Chuck's lower back and one hand on the back of his head he dipped him back before pressing their lips together, keeping it pg since everyone is watching.  
"I now pronounce to you Mr & Mr. Casey-Bartowski"  
Everyone cheered throwing flower petals at them as they walked down the aisle

 

"Fifteen years ago today you called me and asked if you could shoot your computer, now we are married with four kids, two current foster kids, and have had seven other foster kids over the years. Oh and two dogs. and we are still madly in love. Is this how you always imagined it?"  
Chuck and Casey are sitting on the back porch watching Spencer and Jessica's son Ethan sitting under the big tree doing their homework, the twin boys Asher and Logan that they adopted as newborns when Spencer was three, were playing catch while their two foster kids Sarah (who is six) and Conner (who is eight) were running around with the dalmatian Jess brought over a few weeks ago that Chuck would not let her take back. (the kids named her Fidget after the movie 101 Dalmatians) and the newest addition to the family a two year old girl named Willow whos adoption papers had just been finalized the day before was curled up on the porch at Casey's feet next to their German Shepard Solo that Chuck brought home a few months after Leia passed away five years ago.   
"It's perfect"

**Author's Note:**

> The dog Winston is based off my dog, we know his dad is a German Shepard/pit mix but his mom has a few other breeds that we don't know. 
> 
> I can't get the link to work so here is the URL  
> http://ambear9.tumblr.com/post/184091571648/my-baby-winston-born-nov-29-2017


End file.
